The Empire of Eimeror
Introduction Eimeror is a empire that is perdomality Humans which account for 95% of the citizens the other 5% being Elves, orcs, Dwarves etc. They are tolerant of other species and the main religion of Eimeror which most people follow is The True Faith. They are also tolerant of other religions however are quite against heretics that rose up due to the Highblood scanda where the Eimerian royal blood line was asscused of being descend from Demon worshippers. Part of Eimeror great idea is the support it gets from the local people, they are able to get fully legitimate claims on land from other nations just for sharing the same border as them. Another key feature it has is being quite developed. Geography Eimeror is located in the north east of the continent of (stupid hipster name) there southern neighbor is Tyoria, to their west is the (blank) ocean, to their east is the (blank) sea, to the south east is part of the Northern Human Alliance, to their north east are the snow elves, (blank), (blank and (blank) also to the north of them are the wildlings (place holder name) and the gigantic glasteria. Far west across the seas they posses around 7 decent sized islands.The land of Eimeror itself has quite good soil, it is around the size of modern Russia due to their winters being quite harsh in the northern part it deterant large invasion. Due to Eimeror being connected to the (blank) ocean and the (blank) sea they have great trade power. Diplomatic Relationships Eimeror two main allies is The Kingdom of Tyoria and Lilyguard. They are also in a military alliance with Vince Land which includes military access through all guinea state and principality's land. They guarantee the interdependence of the snow elf kingdom and are building up relations with the half orc kingdom. They also have trade rights with The Kingdom of Tyoria, Lilyguard, Wildings, The Guinea State of Vince Land etc. History The land of Eimeror had around 16 kingdoms who fought for control of their area, the area was also fulled with barbarian and unification was no where in site, one kingdom called The Kingdom of Hailland was able to rise above the others. The kingdoms prince Rance trained at warfare and other matters of politics from a young age when he was 16 he started to travel around the country at the age of 21 he ended up going on many adventure across different nations which gained him key experience and good allies. One of these allies was Vince. Vince when he first meet Rance really liked him and they developed a close bond. Rance was really good with animal bonding and even those Vince was a all power being. Rance knew where to pet him. When Rance came back to Eimeror at the age of 28, his father King Arron The Leaf King stepped down from the throne and gave it to his son. At the age of 61 King Arron was a weight on his kingdom growth and knew this. Rance in his speech claimed that the nation would become a Absolute Monarch Empire and when he died it would be passed down to his Oldest son. The hierarchy system is the Emperor who rules the Empire as a whole resigning in his Palace in Hailland, below him are Governors who rule over the areas of the original 16 kingdoms, under them are Mayors who rule over cities then Lords who rule over towns and under them are Elders who rule over Villages. There are also Lords who rule over castles. During the time of Rance's quests, many agents from the kingdom went out to find an d created technological advancement also he married the princess of the Vargarian Kingdom located in the north east of Eimeror. They were one of the most powerful kingdoms of that time in that region so with their combined help at around 5 years after the crowning of Rance he was able to take control of 11 kingdoms. 5 Remaind over the next 2 years which became known as The War of blank. After this Eimeror was one nation. 7 years after they conquered land to the north east and south, they also set up colonies on some islands. 6 years later a Orc raid happened where around 200,000 orcs invaded the country. Most orcs where killed when they had spread out and the Dragon heart army cavalry smashed their main left flank in The Battle of Dying Hope. After the war around 45,000 orcs remained some left to help form The Kingdom of Fangor others formed small raiding camps and 22,000 went east into the seas, becoming sea raiding orcs. Some years later Eimeror and Tyoria declared war on the Northern Human Alliance due to the oppression the followers of the true faith and Ophelia that had occurred. Technology Eimeror is known to be a highly technological power, there main advances are in the field of navy. There was a deal between Eimeror and Lilyguard that Eimeror would extract oil from their ice galstias and transport it to Lily Guard in exchange for technology. Military Army The Eimeror army active army is around over 120,000+ soldiers and 1,000,000 reserves/ militia. The army is composed of soldiers who use tactics similar of that to the roman a difference being they keep use a spear instead of a galdius when they use the turtle formation, with archers in the back. The Eimeror archers is the best conventional warfare archer know, they use longbow and are train from the age of 5 Eimeror and have a massive militia who are slightly better then the average human solider. They also consrictp giants into their army who number around 200 and dragon that number to around 20 - 40. The army possess around 120 cannons 200 trebuckets 400 catapults also 500 balista the numbers are guess but are not fact. Another part of the army siege craft is a kept secret there is some talk about the army having balista tanks which uses horses to move across battlefields, even cannons. Navy Eimeror is known for having the most powerful navy, with the Hailand Galleon as its most common flagship; its navy is above all others of its time, they also have ice ships that can sail the northern oceans. Forifications Eimeror is know for it big massive walls, manly that being their capital Hailland having one of the largest city walls in the known world. They also have forification on all natural barriers which causes enemy army's to face massive road blocks if trying to invade the country and their are a bunch of city's which are quite developed who have tough walls another thing that makes it hard to siege is the fight to the death city's guard take which means it's very unlikely a city will surrender. Guilds One of Eimeror best facts about it empire are there guilds there are about seven to nine guilds, the spies guild,The Black Hoods, the thief guild, The Archmages Guild of Eimeror , the elite knight guild, The Guard of Dawn , the vampire hunters guild, the holy crusader order of the true faith and the rangers guild which includes rangers, hunters and animal trainers.